onepiecefandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Fil de forum:Affrontements et Liaisons/@comment-44387615-20191112202406/@comment-39965126-20191113215738
Amiral greenbull a écrit : Bizarrement quand je compte le nombre de coup bas de Akainu sa monte exactement au nombre de blessure qu'il a infligé à Barbe blanche lol'T nul en maths c tout '''Akainu c'est pas le gars qui finit incapable de bouger en crachant tout se qu'il a dans le bide après un coup monstrueux dans les cotes qui coupe en deux l'île de MF ?? Et qui crie soit maudit BB ?? BB qui lui continue la btaille en disant "j'en ai pas encore finis " et qui combat ensuite BN et son crew ?? Alors qu'il a combattu toute la mrine a lui tout seul ?? Oui on est d'accord .. ' C’est aussi le mec qui envoie Barbe Blanche sur un lit de mort avec 2 attaque random, à part ça je sais pas ou ta vu Akainu incapable de bouger moi je l´ai vu tomber c’est tout. Ouais Akainu le maudit c’est intéressant que tu le soulignes qu’il arrive encore à gueler apres s’etre pris un coup monstrueux dans les côtes, Akainu est donc ultra résistant. « Combat BN et son crew » lol il combat un BN qui s’est fait os par magellan ya absolument rien d’exeptionnel, ensuite il s’est fait exploser par l’équipage de BN, ya eu aucun combat c’etait juste un massacre, une boucherie. A côté Akainu affronte tout l’equipage de Barbe Blanche des corsaires des révolutionnaires tranquille sans se prendre le moindre coup. « Il a combattu toute la marine à lui seul » lol son équipage, les 47 équipage alliés et les renfort d’impel down il faisait quoi alors ? '''D'ailleurs BB aurait pu couler MF dès le début si il avait voulu et si Ace n'était pas prisonnier .. Marine < BB apogée Oui et les Amiraux l’aurait laissé faire aussi lol Akainu c'est le gars qui fait tout un plan dans le but d'affaiblir BB en retournant un de ses alliées contre lui son plan marche à la perfection puisque BB se prend un coup d'épée en plein dans le thorax avant même de rentrer dans la bataille d'ailleurs il a du sang qui sort de sa bouche ensuite Akainu parvient à blesser BB car il a une crise cardiaque donc sa fais deux coups le seul coup qu'Akainu parvient à placer sans sa lacheté légendaire c'est face à BB en fin de bataille blessé de partout et pourtant il se fait goumer comme un petit lambda .. Quelle attaque Random ?? Depuis quand les attaques de magma de Akainu son random tu es Oda en fait toi pour affirmer que Akainu ne donne pas tout se qu'il a pour blesser BB soit l'homme le plus fort du monde ?? Bah oui c'est la seule chose qu'il puisse faire incapable de bouger vu qu'il finit en PLS sur un bout de rocher qui finit par s'écrouler d'ailleurs l'animé va plus loin encore avec Akainu qui rampe au sol comme une merde et qui finit par tomber animé superviser par l'auteur à côté ta fausse version ou Akainu a walou et tombe direct dans un trou n'a aucune valeur et même dans le cas ou Akainu tombe direct celui qui a fait la crevasse c'est BB mon gars donc c'est bien BB qui enterre le petit jambe de poulet et Akainu est incapable de réagir à sa chute donc incapable de bouger :'D Akainu est juste momentanément K.O vu la puissance du coup je te montre sa gueule et tout se qu'il crache si tu veux le fan boy .. Exactement Akainu est battu donc la seule chose qu'il dit est "sois maudit Barbe Blanche" oui c'est sur c'est les paroles d'un gagnant ?? Ah non d'un perdant .. BB vieux, blessé et avec Haki inexistant calme en deux coups jambe de poulet .. Akainu affronte que dalle le gars à full marine avec lui derrière (je te montre la mélée entre les commandants et Akainu + marine) et tu parles comme si il était seul quelle fan-boy le pire que j'ai pu voir depuis que je suis ici tellement pas de face .. Et oui BB combat all marine puisqu'il combat chaque amiral en 1 vs 1, oblige même les trois amiraux a combiné leur pouvoir (HDA avancé) pour protéger l'échaffaud et il combat full marine pendant un moment étant la cible principal à abattre (cf les ordres de Sen Goku) et balaye tout le monde mec relis le manga tu es gros haters d'un des personnages les plus dingue et charismatique du manga j'hallucine .. BB est d'ailleurs est l'homme le plus fort du monde ?? Akainu il est quoi ?? Rien du tout .. BN se fat défoncer par un gars au porte de la mort encore une fois tu as pas de face tu racontes n'importe quoi et tu as aucune once d'objectivité je sais même pas pourquoi je débats avec toi mais je suis obligé désolé je nourris un gros troll d'ailleurs ce débat a été fait , refait , re re fait et il me sool il devrait limite être interdit car il pourri tout surtout avec les fano des marines qui comprennent rien à MF .. Amiral greenbull a écrit : '- Kaido serait surement l'adversaire du plus fort des amiraux donc Akainu pour le moment au vu du titre de Kaido je le donnerais gagnant seul l'avenir me dira si je me trompe ..'Moi je vois Akainu gagnant, de toute façon je pense et j’espere qu’on est d’accord pour dire que le combat sera extrêmement serré et que peu importe le vainqueur, il sera dans un état grave. '- BM va surement affronter un autre amiral je pense à Kizaru car ancienneté et puis il va vouloir s'amuser face à un adversaire au gabarit assez lourd bref malgré ça je mise sur BM encore une fois ..' Kizaru transforme ce Big chicken chicken rôti, ça va pas de donner Bigfarce vainqueur contre Kizaru ? '- Quand à Fujitora et Green Bull vs les deux top 3 de Yonko je penche pour une égalité mort des deux côtés ...' N’importe que amiral explose leur trio de clown, « égalité mort des 2 côté » mdrr genre cracker Katakuri smoothie ou jack queen king va battre un amiral, tu veux que je te rapel les feat de ces clown ? Pour le reste les autres enfants de Mama , les guerriers volants + samouraï vs les VA + Garp + Sen Goku je mise sur Garp et Sen Goku sauf que derrière si kaido et BM remporte leur affrontement ils peuvent se fight avec Garp et Sen Goku bref destrcution total des deux camps donc la Marine pour émoi quivaut à deux Yonko car les deux s'annihilent .. Ouais genre y’a besoin de 2 Amiraux + all marine pour vaincre des equipage Yonku sans leur capitaine ni top commandant, juste sengoku quelques Marine suffiront 'Un trio Shanks/Kaido/BM se fait large les 4 amiraux et leurs lieutenants mangent Sen Goku et Garp bon pour la retraite ' Shanks peut se faire 2 Amiraux en même temps pendant que Kizaru affronte Bigmom et Akainu Kaido ? Lol shanks se fait deglinguer par grenbull et fuji, ces 2 la rejoignent les autres combat et c’est fini, 4 amiraux >>> 3 yonku. Juste une remarque sur tes propos sur BM qui sont en rien des arguments BM = amiral en chef pour Oda et celle qui combat 3 jours d'affilé face à Kaido aka la créature la plus forte du monde et qui dégomme un troisième homme de Yonko juste avec sa force physique (là ou Kizaru en chie face à Rayleigh et Marco) Gérer King , Katakuri serait deja un challenge pour Fujitora et Green Bull et tu les vois défoncer easy ses deux là accompagné de Queen , Jack , Cracker , Smoothie et Snack ?? Fujitora il semble pas à des années lumières de Sabo le second des Révo' alors je te laisse faire la conclusion qui s'impose ..